


Reinhardt's Puppe pt.2

by Gearwork



Series: Reinhardt's Puppe [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doll Play, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mind Break, Shameless Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gearwork/pseuds/Gearwork
Summary: Hello! Quick summary! Feel free to post any comments and feedback! Again thank you and enjoy!





	Reinhardt's Puppe pt.2

*Friday*

Rein was in a frantic pace getting ready for his "date." He woke up at 4 am to make sure his outfit was perfect. " No this wont do at all!" rein said as he was looking through his wardrobe again for the 9th time. "What would be perfect for______" rein muttered as he was ironing his dress shirt. "Should I go with this or with that?" rein was pacing around his room when he heard the phone. " Shit, shit, shit!" rein stated as he fell down a flight of stairs. "Ow!" Rein rubs his head as he answered the phone. " Hello? No IM not interested in your predict! Well same to you mac!" rein slammed the phone down in anger. "Damn spam callers" he muttered as he walked up stairs until he heard the phone rang again. "I'm going to give these mutterficker a piece of my mind!" He then picks up the phone " Let me tell you something you pieces of-" He stops mid sentence. "Rein are you oki? What's going on there?" replied _______. "Oh I am so sorry ______! I think their was a crossed wire. Im glad you called. Is something wrong ______?" rein sighed as he calmed down. "No, no rein. I was just calling to let you know I am coming in one hour. My driver should be dropping me and my stuff off at your estate. Is that oki?" Rein responded "Yes it is oki ______. I'm just getting ready. Everything is set for the weekend. Just finishing up some last minute things." Rein stated as he was zipping up his pants trying to fit his member' trying to calm down the thoughts of perversion." You know you don't have to go so far just for me Rein. It's just a friendly stay. The only thing is that I just need to do light work. Got some forms and stuff to finish up so if I need to step out for a few mins so I would like to apologize in advance. Is that oki?" Rein fought back his displeasure and replied. "Yes its oki_______ I can understand. The youth now-a-days have to work more to pick up the slack of us old guys. I just hope you can at least have some down time.....you Don't want time to fly past without some memories....." Rein stated as he looked at the pictures on his wall of former friends and team mates. "Reinhardt are you oki? You sound depressed..... you need someone to talk to? I can cancel the trip and stay in with you." Rein shaked his head snapping out of his memories. " No its oki______ just reminiscing a bit. I will be outside waiting for you. Just stay safe and try to relax! Its your vacation! You should enjoy all of it meine geliebte... I mean _______." Rein was blushing like a school girl. "Meine geliebte? What does that mean rein?" "Nothing! Nothing! Its nothing______! I gotta go now! I will see you soon liebe I mean marionette! I mean ______!" Rein hangs up in a panic as he tries to calm down. " Oki oki, calm down. You can do this! " he muttered as he was finishing up his outfit and headed for the door.

Rein keep checking his watch and the drive way looking for his beloved. "Where are they...... _______ should have been here by now. I hope they didn't get lost."rein was pacing around trying not to call ______. Several minutes pass by as rein waits. "______is here!!!" He quickly calms down as the car arrives in the drive way and stops. "I got it!" rein said to the driver as he helps his love from the car. " Thank you Reinhardt. Sorry I was late.... The traffic lights were going like crazy. I think someone hacked them as a prank or something." *______ sighed* "Well at least no one was hurt and we managed to get here early rein. I don't know I can ever repay you for your kindness! It will be a good to try and get away for a while and maybe relax. Thank you miss flores for driving me at the last minute. I don't know where my usual driver is. I think my mother fired him and not told anyone.....again. If you can tell my dad that I am safe and I will be gone for a few days on vacation? I know I am making you do a lot and you are my dad's secretary but please? I will put in a good word for him and make sure you get a bonus." Miss flores smiled as she helped rein unpack all of ______luggage. "It's oki _______. I know you have been working very hard and need a vacation. Unlike most at your age and position you actually work very hard and appreciate what you have been given. You don't need to kill yourself all the time trying to prove yourself. Just have fun for once and don't worry I told your father ahead of time that you will be gone." said flores in a Spanish accent. "He wants you to be safe and call him if you get into any trouble but seeing this big León." she stated looking at rein. "Im perfectly sure that he will treat you with the upmost care. Just don't go falling for his manners and old school charm." she stated as _______blushed like crazy. " It's not like that! I see him as more as a kind grandfather." as ________ stated rein felt a knife in his heart. " Well at least you have picked a good man to have accompany you with rather then half these young boys. I swear they need to be knocked in the head a couple of times jodidos chicos mimados que pretended ser hombres!" flores yelled in a heated anger banging the steering wheel. "Hey miss flores! Do you need a vacation? Sounds like you are still mad at the man after you and my father met with a few days ago." Miss flores calmed down. "Thank you but no _______, I just needed to vent a lil bit. We still got to flesh out any details left over. Just have fun for me and if you can pick up some local sweets. Your fathers been craving for them like crazy to help him with quitting his smoking habits. I would but I got to go straight back to his office. Oh and please Mr.Wilhelm.....keep______ safe." she then mutters "for both of our sakes." She drives off as rein and _______ wave good bye.

Rein took up all of the bags to _______ guestroom in one go. "Wow rein.....so Strong! No wonder she called you big lion! Are you sure you don't need help?" Rein then shook his head. " No _______. Its oki really, you are my guest! You should relax and wait in the living room. I got some tea brewing in the kitchen for us before we head out. That is if you want to have some ________" Rein replied finishing up. " I would love some rein. I love the way you make your teas! Its so flavor full and calming. Oki I will head down." ________ made their way down as rein watched for them. "Finally...." Rein opened one of the bags to find ________undergarments. "Forgive me.....I need this..... starts masturbating to them inhaling them deeply. "So good.....yet not ready yet" rein kept stroking as he was getting high off his loves faint scent. " Hey rein! Are you oki up there? I think the pot is burning!" Rein panicked as he rushed to repack everything. " I'm fine _______! I was just in my study taking a call from a old friend!" Rein then rushed to the kitchen trying to calm down his throbbing erection. " I will be their in just one minute!" Rein yelled as he managed to calm down and bring out the tea. " Thank you rein! I was getting a lil hungry. Just haven't had time to have a good breakfast." Rein then poured them some tea. "You look lovely _____. Causal lolita? Hey ______ what is that around your neck?" Rein asked as he pointed to the little purple skull tag on ______'s neck. " Oh miss flores gave this to me as a gift! She's been really nice to me and my dad ever sense he hired her. She kind like a mother to me......well more of one then my real mother." _______ said as they looked down depressed. "Oh I am so sorry for asking_____! I didn't mean to go too far!" rein stated as he comforts_______." " Its oki rein, You didn't know." They then spend some time having a casual chat until the clock struck 11 am. "Oh! Rein not to be rude but I think we should head out! I don't want to miss anything the town has to offer!

As the day went on ________ and rein went out through out the town taking in the sights and sounds of rothenburgs Christmas market. "Wow! Just look at it all so bright and pretty!" _______ starts running around looking at all the Christmas decorations hanging about the town. "This is amazing! I wish I could see this more in my home town!" Rein smiled as he sees his love giddy as a child in a candy store. " Its my fave time of year. We pull out all the stops for this holiday. Even though I have traveled the world I still would trade it all for this." *______ nods their head* "I can see why. Lets get something to eat! I have been having a hankering for some food. Maybe some of the food carts around here." *Rein leads _______ to one of his favorite food vendors* " He has been here for years and years. Some of the best sausage in the country." *_______ then tries some of the food* "mmmm! this is so good rein! I love the taste of German sausage!" *_____ eating the sausage in someone of a sexual matter as rein tries not to look in a perverted way* "Mmmm so good and juicy! Hey rein do you make sausage?" Rein blushes a little as he looks down. "Ummm sometimes I do make my families recipe on my free time." ________ smiled. " I would love to taste your German sausage sometime. I bet it will be so big, juicy, and filled will flavor!" Rein looks at ______ and thinks "god please give me strength not to pull down my pants and just throat fuck this beautiful being!!! I need to wait more!" *______ sees rein blushing* " Are you oki rein?" ______asked. "Hey lets get ready for the opening ceremonies ________" Rein said as he took them by the hand and walked towards the town square hiding his throbbing erection. *The church bells ring as the sound of horse shoes can be heard through out the town* "Ummmm rein...... What's that noise?" asked _______ as they grip reins arm in fear. " Oh _________ its oki. Its the opening ceremony" rein replied as he puts his free hand on _________ head in a effort to comfort them. "Its the Rothenburger Reiterle!" Rein states as a big clydesdale trots into town caring a costumed rider. "The towns ancestors believed that there were messengers from another world, who floated in wintertime through the skies with the souls of the dead." rein said as the clydesdale trotted past them. "But now its become a loved tradition here. Even though its scary looking its has become a friendly messenger now a days. I think its for the better, personally." "Well that's good rein. Nice to see the holidays still mean something. I'm too use to seeing nothing but ads and wanting to hurry it up. It's just became a period of pointless parties and overpriced gifts. Sorry rein if I'm bring you down rein." sighed ______ as they looked down. "The holidays lost meaning to me a long time ago. Other then giving my employees their bonus and spending time with my dad. At least I can have a little joy during the season. At least this year I can get some time off." ______ looked up at rein. "Sorry just venting a lil rein. Can we see more sights?" _____ smiled and held on to rein. "Sure _____. Let's walk round a lil bit and see some of the stalls. Maybe we can find something for your dad and his assistant....what About your mom?" _____ shakes their head. "Let's not get into that. What about your gifts?" "Oh yea. I gotta give my friends kids and my god daughter something. They been really looking forward to this too but they are all the way in Sweden. 8 of the 9 kids are little ones but I gotta find a good gift for my god daughter. What do you give a 23 year old gear head? Maybe some cash or something...." _____replies "how about giving your friend some condoms....how is his wife still walking? "WHAT?!?!?" rein said as he chokes on his drink. "_______! Hes my friend! I mean granted he is stubborn but still." *_______ laughs.* "I'm sorry rein I just had to make a joke. I'm sure they will like the gifts. As for your god daughter maybe some nice tools to replace the ones she junks. I mean if she under you and I assume gear head dad that she must go through them like candy....or jizz in her mothers case....." Rein blushes. "Please stop! She's a good woman! I feel bad for her now." ______ responds. "I am sorry rein. I am sure she is a good woman. Just been a long time sense I joked around. Let's continue shopping then. *They continue looking around shopping and seeing all the sights*


End file.
